


Happy Birthday Rings!

by ShakespearesRose



Series: Poly Beatles [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: It's almost Ringo's birthday and the other boys have no idea what to get him.





	1. The boys finally get an idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Beatles fic. i apologise for the brevity of this chapter.

The birthday of the eldest Beatle was fast approaching and all three of his boyfriends had yet to buy him a present. Each had their own reason. Paul wanted to find the best gift he could, he prided himself on his gift giving abilities. John just hadn’t gone shopping, nor had he really thought about a gift for his boyfriend and finally to the bands youngest member, George, nothing was ever going to be good enough for their drummer. 

Richard Starkey didn’t actually care that much about his birthday, his mother would be sending him over cards and gifts as she did every year, and probably demanding a visit. It’s not everyday a woman’s son turns 24. But other than that the young drummer wasn't really expecting anything. 

Now though it was mere days before the young man’s birthday and the others had to find their beloved a gift. Little did each of them know they were all having the same problem. 

John couldn’t believe he’d waited this long to buy his elder boyfriend a birthday present, he was known for leaving present buying until the last minute but this was one of his boyfriends, what was he to do. Being the quick thinker that he was, he went through a mental list of everything he knew the other liked before he settled on an idea.

Paul however had been thinking about this for months and he still hadn’t found the perfect gift, it wasn’t until he was looking through his lists that he had made for each member that an idea struck him.

George, who now sat, tuning his guitar, murmuring lyrics from their newest album, A Hard Day’s Night. When all of a sudden one of the lyrics put his brain in gear and he soon had an idea, not that anything he bought would be good enough for his Ringo, he was too good and pure. 

Soon the remaining ¾ of the Beatles set about heading to the closest shop to look for the best version of their idea they could find.


	2. An Accidental meeting

Now clearly the boys ideas were so good that as they all immediately went shopping as soon as they thought of them, they all found themselves in the right shops (or should I say shop), and all too soon all three young men collided with each other on the shop floor.

“What are you two doing here?” George asked the two older Beatles. 

“Me, what are you doing here Harrison” John immediately retaliates. Both boys beginning to get defensive about their reasons for being in the specific shop, it was at this moment that the young McCartney boy thought he should step in, before they broke anything or were kicked out, possibly even both.

“I think we all know why we are all here” Paul reasoned. Trying to keep the peace as the bands resident peacekeeper was not present. Both Lennon and Harrison glowered a little at their other counterpart. 

“Come on now lads, we’re all here to get something for Richie’s birthday” Paul said placatingly. 

“But it’s no good now if we’ve all got the same idea” the youngest Beatle pouted.

“Well i’ve already spotted one” John gloats (of course he hadn’t but he had to have something over both Paul and George) 

“Whatever you say Lennon” the young guitarist rolled his eyes. 

“Look we can buy one each can’t we?” the bassist responded trying to compromise. It was then that out of the corner of his eye Paul noticed the perfect one, the perfect present in the shop for his drummer. 

All too quickly the three males, glanced at one another, before rushing to different corners of the shop.


End file.
